


see you on the other side

by bluebeholder, Truetomorrow, writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyswap, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Keep your Omegas Hydrated 2k17, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Masturbation, Omega Credence Barebone, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, feelings are hard, graves shushing during/after/before sex, hydration, lots of salad tossings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: After recovering from Grindelwald, both Percival Graves and Credence Barebone have been putting their lives back together, with Credence working in MACUSA under the watchful eye of the Goldsteins, while Percival tries to pretend he doesn't feel obsolete.They're friendly, but neither of them wants to make the next move.Help comes in the form of a magical toaster.





	1. the accident

**Author's Note:**

> so everyone knows a/b/o is my weakness thanks to this ship and i love any chance to explore it, not following 100% of the typical dynamics or what have you. and i got to work with two of the sweetest peeps - w.r.
> 
> This was my first collab _and_ my first completed ABO. Cheers to Soz  & Nork for being the best <3 - t.t.
> 
> First ABO, EVER. Loved working with these two dorks. :)) And because it's not one of mine without awkward research...this is the single solitary thing I researched for this fic. (I hope you're all proud of my restraint.) Ozone gas actually is a light blue in color. It just sounds cooler when you say “the color of ozone” than when you say “in a flash of light blue”. Because light blue could be, like, the color of a baby’s onesie, rather than a dramatic magic color. Right? Anyway, in its liquid form, ozone is a darker blue, and solidifies to a purple-black. Chemistry! - b.b.

It was a normal day. Ordinary in the extreme, in fact, which was the first thing that should have put Percival on his guard. Nothing was ever ordinary in MACUSA. Nothing. So the fact that nobody was late to work, the fact that all the memos got to their intended recipients with time to spare, the fact that forms were filed correctly, the fact that both his least favorite Senators were sick and couldn’t appear in the committee meeting he had to attend in the afternoon—these things should have been taken as omens of the dreadful events to come.

But Percival was, for a man with legendary reflexes in battle and a mind that could ferret out the secrets of the most difficult mysteries, remarkably oblivious. So he reached the end of his day happy and quite convinced that everything is as it should be. It was the first good day he’d had in a couple of weeks, and though everyone was careful never to blame him for his tendency toward dark moods and melancholy after the events of last winter, he knew he’d been a right bastard for the last few days. With any luck, today would shake all that off.

He was in his office, clearing up the last items of note for the day, when a tall, slim shadow appeared in the door. There was a scent, too, an Omega scent to which Percival was not unaccustomed with Kaufmann recently added to the team, but it was…different. Unfamiliar. Or no, it wasn’t unfamiliar, it was only rare. Intrigued, Percival looked up from his desk. “Hello, Credence,” he said.

“Director Graves,” the young man said softly, looking briefly at Percival and then flicking his gaze away, as if to avoid offense.

By the genius of Newt Scamander, Credence was not an Obscurial anymore: once they’d recovered him, the first order of business had been to rip the parasite out of him. Percival wasn’t there for it, since he was still re-growing the bones of his left leg in the hospital, but he’d heard from plenty of people that it was a spectacular sight. And now Credence was just as ordinary as any other young Omega wizard.

Well—ordinary was a purely technical term. Percival had to work to keep his distance. He couldn’t help but be fascinated by Credence. Grindelwald had clearly wanted him quite badly, even without the Obscurus, and Percival was infinitely aware as to why. Just breathing the air in any room the young man was in would be enough to drive the most reasonable beta to distraction, let alone an Alpha like Percival.

And besides, he wasn’t so oblivious that he missed the sideways looks Credence gave him when he was up in the Auror Office visiting Tina, or the way that Credence tended to trip over the carpet when Percival was in the vicinity. He was sure that he must be very appealing to a young, lost Omega: it would be wrong to take advantage of that, and so until now Percival had kept his distance.

“Come on in,” Percival said, glancing past Credence at the rest of the office. There was no one here: all sensible witches and wizards were home at that hour of the evening. “Here for a conversation, or…?”

Credence was tentative, entering the office; the door swung shut behind him. Percival couldn’t help the feeling that, innocent as it all was, that there was something illicit happening here. “I only wanted to thank you properly, sir,” he said.

“Thank me?” What for? Realistically, the only thing Percival ever did for Credence was not actually be the one who hit him across the face. But, by all technicalities, that was still his hand, so.

“For the position,” Credence said. He managed to look Percival in the eye again. Progress. And he had nice eyes, so Percival didn’t mind looking back. “Misuse of No-Maj Artifacts is a good place.”

Percival smiled. “We’ve gotten some good Aurors from that department,” he said. “You have to be brave to work with some of those artifacts.”

There was a flicker of excitement in Credence’s face, hastily pushed away. What was that about? If he was happy about what he was doing he shouldn’t be ashamed of it. “It’s not glamorous at all, Director.”

“I’ve seen some nasty stuff come through there,” Percival said. He rather wanted to see that excitement on Credence’s carefully-blank face again. “Like that one statue a few years ago, left half the building dropping toads out of their mouths when they spoke.”

“What?” Credence’s eyes were gratifyingly wide.

“Hell of a thing to reverse. But we got it.” Percival considered for a moment, and then—why not ask? It was nothing he wouldn’t ask of any Junior Auror. There was nothing inappropriate about that. “I’d like to see whatever you’re working on, if you don’t mind?”

Credence looked like Percival just hit him with a Stunning Spell. “I—Director, it’s nothing important, you wouldn’t want—”

Percival stood up decisively. “I do want,” he said. He gestured for Credence to lead him out the door, and Credence did.

They walked side by side through the nearly empty hallways. There was still the whisper of distant activity and nearly all the lights were on; MACUSA never truly slept. But still, Percival and Credence only saw one wizard on their way down to the Misuse of No-Maj Artifacts Office, which was a bit of a hike.

All the way there, Percival couldn’t help but look at Credence. The young man was shy, but clearly growing more comfortable as they walked. He loosened up a bit, stopped holding himself in quite so tightly. It was nice. And he was nice to look at. Percival was a professional, so he never did anything untoward—but anyone could look. Credence was pretty: not handsome, but pretty. Maybe even a full-fledged “beautiful”. And the looks he kept giving Percival—disbelieving and awe-filled—were not helping.

The Omega scent, wavering with nervousness and a very frank sense of desire, was definitely making things worse. Every time Credence so much as drifted closer, Percival was hard-pressed not to make some kind of comment, or do something else too untoward for MACUSA. Or anywhere else, frankly. It wouldn’t even be appropriate in a back alley.

The office was dark when they arrived: it was one of those departments which didn’t need to be on call at all hours. Credence pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Percival saw a small smile of satisfaction as the young man let them in and flicked his wand to turn on the lights. Credence caught him looking and said quietly, “It’s nice to be trusted.”

Apparently they were more alike than Percival expected. He was still shocked they let him keep his job.

“What are you working on?” he asked, instead of voicing that particular thought.

“Over here,” Credence said, wending his way through the piles of enchanted junk that filled the office. It wasn’t only illegal items here: the Artifacts Office was a notorious graveyard for things that people wanted to lose. Since there was always an avalanche of confiscated objects coming in, just about anything could disappear in here.

To get to Credence’s desk, Percival had to step around a birdcage containing a flying book, a chair that appeared to have teeth, and a flickering candle with soap bubbles streaming out of the flame. He also spotted a memo that Samuels was supposed to have taken care of last week lurking in a corner, and detoured to put that in his pocket. Samuels will be hearing about that.

Credence’s desk was a small, pristine island, though the clutter of the office had already started its encroachment. He had a stack of paperwork, a file of intake forms, and a glass jar with pens in it, and there was a toaster sitting on his desk. “Is that it?” Percival asked, glancing at Credence.

“It’s enchanted, but we don’t know just how,” Credence said, circling the desk to stand across from Percival. He leaned over the toaster, hands planted on either side of it. “It doesn’t react to touch, either with gloved hands or bare skin. Certainly meant for Transfiguration, but since the cord’s been removed and there’s nothing else obviously wrong, I’m starting to think it’s some kind of…automatic toaster. Though we haven’t put bread in it yet.”

“If that’s all it is, you’d better give the maker a patent instead of a fine,” Percival said, inspecting the toaster. “Hell, I’ll pay the fine and fund the entire enterprise.”

At that, Credence made a small sound of disbelief. “You?”

“I live on toast,” Percival informed the young man. He couldn’t help a grin at the shocked look Credence wore. “I’m busy.”

“I just—I never thought someone like you—that you’d—”

That blush, Percival decided, was criminally sweet. Credence’s stammer of embarrassment was also sweet. Distracting. Damn. “That I’d what, eat like a mere mortal?”

“No! Er. Yes, sir. I mean. No?” Credence looked like he might be panicking.

Percival put a hand over one of Credence’s reassuringly. The young man jumped and looked up at Percival with wide eyes. Percival just squeezed his hand gently. Instantly, under the hand of a powerful Alpha, the Omega relaxed. It wasn’t a move Percival used often, since it was sort of cheating in his book, but Credence clearly needed some relief from his nerves. “Don’t worry,” Percival said. “Mind if I take a look?”

“Not at all,” Credence said. Notably, he didn’t move his hand. In fact, he shifted a little, so even though their hands were both palm-down, their thumbs were slotted together. Percival’s spine prickled and a possessive voice in his head encouraged him to take things…just a little further.

So much for professionalism.

Doing his best to ignore it, Percival looked at the toaster. “Not too impressive, is it? How do you know it’s enchanted at all?”

Credence half-shrugged. “There was a raid on a house and this was one of the confiscated items,” he said. “I only assume that it’s enchanted because—look, see the ash inside where toast burned? It’s been used, but the cord is removed and patched over.”

He was smart and pretty, apparently. Merlin’s Beard. With a wrench, Percival forced himself to stop thinking along those lines. He did not let go of Credence’s hand. “Annoying,” he muttered. “You’d think criminals would be kind enough to leave the detectives a note.”

A small shout of laughter was Percival’s reward for that small joke, and the sound yanked at him in a different way. He wanted to hear that again, to have the young man look forever at him in the same way he looked at Percival right now. “Bad luck to us,” Credence said, watching Percival with slightly flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

Percival reminded himself of his position, that his Alpha status did not mean he had any right to the Omega in front of him. He licked his lips—only to get rid of the dryness, not to imagine what they might taste like if Credence—no. No.

A glint of gold inside the toaster caught his eye and Percival made himself look at it instead of Credence, grateful for the reprieve. “What’s that?”

“I don’t know,” Credence said, “it looks like—”

He never finished his sentence.

At the same moment, their fingertips brushed the toaster. An electric shock exploded through Percival’s body and the world flashed away in heat and the color of ozone. 

He woke up lying on the floor, disoriented and dazed. His body felt wrong, a jumble of pieces he didn’t recognize, and he just knew he’d been punched by a curse. Slowly, Percival sat up. His vision was blurry, but he could recognize the prone figure of Credence lying nearby.

“Credence?” he said, and his voice sounded wrong. Badly wrong. What the hell curse was on that damn toaster?

Slowly, Credence sat up too, and Percival rubbed his eyes once, and again. He was seeing things. He had to be. Because—if he wasn’t—

“Director?” Credence said, and that was not Credence’s voice. It was deeper, rougher, and if it had Credence’s inflection and softness it still wasn’t his.

“Fuck,” Percival swore, and now he heard it. That wasn’t his voice. It was someone else’s. He could see it, too, because looking at Credence was like looking in a mirror. But there was no mirror, and only one other body. He had long legs now and longer arms, and his own damn body was sitting across from him wearing Credence’s confused expression. “Oh, fuck.”

The dawning realization hit Credence and he looked down at himself, at the hands and chest and legs that belonged to Percival. “Oh no,” he whispered. “Did that thing—”

“It switched us,” Percival said. A sinking feeling settled into him and he was dizzy with fear for a moment. The last time he’d looked into his own face like that—he dismissed the thought sharply, shoving it aside as hard as he could because they did not have time for him to panic. “Switched our bodies.”

“It can’t have,” Credence said, looking at Percival with open terror. “I can’t—I’m sorry—”

Percival stumbled to his feet. And he really did stumble; just one or two inches have changed a hell of a lot. His legs were the wrong length, to start, and he nearly hit his elbow because his arms were too damn long. “Save it,” he said, and it was bizarre hearing his tone of command in Credence’s normally-shy voice. “We need to solve this.”

“There’s no one back here until Monday,” Credence said, climbing more slowly upright. His cautious nature served him well: he didn’t trip or stagger at all, taking the time to get used to Percival’s body. “Sir—did you forget that it’s Friday? The Artifacts Office has the weekend off.”

For a moment, Percival contemplated his avenues of action. There was no good way for him to break what had occurred to anyone. The Director of Magical Security getting his body stolen again? That would go over so very well with the President and the Senate and the papers. “Fuck,” he repeated, for lack of anything better to say. “We need to get out of here.”

“Where will we go?” Credence asked, biting his lip. It was such a very Credence mannerism, and Percival reeled, seeing it on his own face. “I can’t be seen with you. I mean. You can’t be seen with me?”

“My house. Your house?” Percival made a face and shook his head. “For right now let’s just call it mine and keep ourselves straight. You’re Credence, I’m Percival, we’re going to be fine.”

Credence nodded. “We’re going to be fine,” he repeated.

They were not going to be fine.

It was really, really bad.

Somehow they got out of MACUSA without any mishaps. And there were plenty of possible pitfalls: Percival had to collect his things and they had to get out of the lobby and Credence had to talk to someone while pretending to be Percival at one point, a witch who stopped him to ask briskly about whether or not he’d be at the committee hearing next Tuesday, and all in all it was a miracle that they made it to the front door at all.

Percival was increasingly distracted by a horrifying, unexpected consequence of the body switch. He was quite used to being an Alpha. To carrying himself with magical and physical and sexual power that was all his own, that gave him the right to dominate any room he entered. And in Credence’s body—in his attractive Omega body—Percival suddenly understood why people shut up when he walked into a room. He felt like he was being pulled toward Credence, wanting things that he’d never wanted before, to…well. Percival was well aware of what Omega attention looked like from the outside. He’d just never been in the middle of it himself.

By the time they arrived on Percival’s doorstep, Percival felt like he was going to pass out from simultaneous panic and desire. He knocked out the wards with a few sharp commands and a flick of his wand, bundled Credence in the door, and locked up behind them.

“Director Graves—” Credence started, and Percival cut him off.

“Just Percival,” he said.

Credence’s eyes went very wide. “Really?”

Percival mustered a smile. “I think you’ve earned the right,” he said.

Slowly, Credence nodded. “Percival,” he said, trying it out, and the sound of his name on the tongue of an Alpha made Percival want to drop straight to his knees.

Fuck.

They were in so much trouble.

* * *

 

Once safely inside, Percival headed right for the kitchen, mumbling about needing a drink. He winced at how petulant he sounded in that body, whereas in his own he would have sounded intimidating. "Make that a double." 

Credence let out a low rumble of agreement, but all Percival could hear was Alpha, and he nearly stumbled into the wall before he could catch himself. 

Was that how it always felt like to be an Omega? 

Percival grabbed a bottle of the closest liquor, some firewhiskey Theseus had brought on his last visit, and poured out more than a healthy amount. He tilted his head to ask Credence if he would like a drink, too, but Credence had already grabbed the glass and taken a large gulp. 

He was then faced with the uncomfortable image of watching himself cough and choke as the liquid lived up to its name. 

Forming the most bland look he could manage, he summoned another glass and poured a second serving before downing as much as he could. His new body was unsure about how to react, but his brain knew what was coming well enough that he kept from coughing as it burned down to his chest. It felt a bit like the first time he had stolen a drink, and he wondered if it was his own brain realizing the novelty of the new body, or if everything would feel new... 

He took another quick drink.

Frustrated as the room seemed to tilt, Percival set the glass down with a thunk. 

Of course. Credence’s body probably wouldn’t be used to alcohol in any form, much less the magical versions. 

It was one way to explain why he felt so warm, suddenly—a reason he preferred to the fact that Credence had taken another sip of his whisky and Percival could feel his own dark eyes on Credence’s body. The weight and heat of the look were enough to have him flushing like he hadn’t in his own body since he was a boy. How could Omegas stand it?

Percival groaned and moved past Credence to take a seat in his living room; he hid his face in his palms and tried to think. It was all getting too confusing, and the alcohol was not his best idea. 

Even without opening his eyes, he could  _ smell _ when Credence stepped in the room to join him. The scent of Alpha was nearly overpowering, and Percival actually leaned against the arm of the couch for support at the wave of want that washed over him. 

Percival breathed deeply a few times before he felt he would be able to face... his face. Not that he was any more prepared for the panic that tightened his throat. 

With shaking hands, he pulled out his wand. When he had focused on apparating them here, he had been holding Credence tightly. And he knew enough about Credence's magic to know he had taken to wandless magic with a startling proficiency. 

What if... 

Not letting his thoughts go past that, he gripped his wand and nearly sobbed in relief. There was the spark, the recognition of  _ Percival _ as its partner. 

He summoned a glass of water to him, clutching the cool glass in his shaky hands, holding it briefly over his flushed face before he finished the entire thing, setting it aside. They were ok. Percival could do this. He was used to resisting the unconscious temptation that was Credence. He wouldn’t do anything to mess up what they had started to form.

"Percival?" Credence hovered in the doorway, still unsure but he had started to hold himself with unconscious authority in his new body. 

After clearing his throat, Percival stood and gestured for Credence to join him. "Now that we are somewhere safe, I have some ideas to fix this."   

They tried every spell they could think of between them, and Percival attempted a few spells on the toaster itself that he had learned over the years—but nothing has any effect. 

Percival was drained by the time they finally decided to take a rest, and Credence didn’t look like he had fared much better. Percival recognized the signs of strain and exhaustion on his own face, and sighed. 

"Credence." His own face looked back at him, but that time he didn’t flinch, though his heart still jolted uncomfortably. "It's late, maybe we should give it a rest? Get some sleep." 

Credence cast a  _ tempus _ and blinked owlishly at the time, almost 9pm. 

Percival almost chuckled at seeing that expression on his normally stern face, before he caught himself. 

Damn. He must really be out of it. 

Credence nodded, though, "Of course. I can take the couch?" 

Percival shook his head and started down the hallway, not able to stop himself from glancing behind him, to make sure Credence was following. "I have a spare room you can use.” 

They stopped outside the door, and Percival pushed it open, holding his breath as Credence barely waited for him to move out of the way before he stepped in. 

"I'm just... Just down the hall. If you need anything." There was an ache somewhere in his chest– a desire to make sure Credence was comfortable and taken care of. 

Amongst other things. 

Percival shook his head to clear it, still somewhat surprised by the sight and feel of curly locks that fell into his eyes.

Making himself wish Credence a good night, he headed to his own room before he could do anything foolish. The door to the guest room clicked shut as he opened his own, and he released a sigh. They would get through it, together. 

 

* * *

 

Credence leaned his head against the wood of the heavy door, heart racing.

It was better in here, at least. He couldn’t smell Percival… Omega. Couldn’t smell Omega here, and he gasped in deep breaths before he turned around to take in the room. It was comfortable without being too cluttered or too empty, although Credence could tell it had been a while since it had been used. 

Making his way timidly to the bed, Credence reached out to touch the sheets; unable to hold back a sigh at how soft they felt before he pulled away. He would love to see how they felt against more of his skin, but he couldn’t. The idea of seeing Percival’s body fully nude sent his heart rate soaring yet again.

He turned away from the bed.

A small bathroom adjoined the room and he shuffled in, ducking his head as he summoned a toothbrush to brush his teeth. Even though it shouldn’t, it still came as a surprise when he finally looked back up and met his gaze in the mirror, and Percival’s face stared back at him. He dropped his eyes back down, guiltily, before he remembered it was not  _ actually _ Percival catching him staring. Sucking in a breath and squaring his shoulders, Credence looked back at his reflection. 

He wasn’t doing anything wrong just by looking. 

That time he resisted looking away when he met Percival’s eyes in the mirror, and he studied the face curiously. Percival’s handsome face was once again reflected back at him, and Credence drank in as much as he could. He did look tired, the lines around his eyes seemed deepened even further by lack of sleep and Credence wondered when the last time Percival got a full night’s rest was. Knowing him, probably too long. 

Credence felt the fond smile forming only seconds before he saw it in the reflection, and it made him ache.  _ That was how Percival would look at  _ his  _ Omega _ . 

He shook the thought off and moved back into the bedroom, hesitating before he removed his jacket. Not like he could sleep in it, after all. Credence undid the buttons by hand and enjoyed the feel of the fabric as it slid over his shoulders, down his arms. Magic sent the jacket to hang in the wardrobe, and he stared down at his pants as he removed his vest. Sucking in a breath, he unbuckled the belt and sent it to rest with the vest. 

But there his courage failed him and he dashed into the bed, ducking under the covers. 

Almost immediately the heat was too much, and he flung the covers off of him. Maybe it made more sense to remove the rest of his outer clothes. It wasn’t cold enough for a fire, but the air was still cool enough to make the blanket a necessity. 

He closed his eyes as he removed the shirt and pants, tossing them at the end of the bed, not willing to open his eyes to send them away with magic. Tucking himself back under the covers, he decided he would be comfortable enough to sleep. 

Except. 

Credence shifted as Percival’s face floated through his mind and a burning curiosity captured his focus. He rested a palm over his stomach and felt  _ muscles _ . 

He shouldn’t. He really, really should not. 

Except. 

His hand dipped down below the band of his underwear and traced over the hot flesh. Fuck. He feels  _ huge _ . Credence idly wondered if that was an Alpha thing or a Percival thing, but decided he really didn’t care right now when he wrapped his hand around the… his…  _ Percival’s _ cock. 

Ashamed, he conjured enough light so he could see what he was doing, knowing he would never get a chance like he had right now, ever again. After so long dreaming of Percival, of seeing him hard and wanting Credence back, the temptation was too great to resist. He would clean himself up after and Percival need never know. Holding in his breath, Credence pulled the underwear down so the full length of his cock bobbed up. 

He looked down and released his breath in a gust that became a moan when he moved his hand to wrap around his erection again.

Credence threw up a silencing spell and let the room go dark again, panting slightly. What if Percival had heard…? But when nothing happened, he decided he had already made it that far, betrayed his Mister Graves that much… Best to end it quickly. He tightened his fist and began to stroke, remembering what it had looked like, surrounded by fingers, wondering what it would look like if it were his—Credence’s—fingers wrapped around the cock. What it would feel like to wrap his lips around the head, see how much he could fit.

In his mind he could see himself kneeling before Percival while the other man wrapped his fingers in Credence’s hair, holding him steady as he mouthed at Percival’s cock. He imagined licking over the head just as he ran his thumb over the slick tip and it was enough to send him over the edge; bucking into his fist as he came with a groan. 

It seemed an eternity before his cock stopped pulsing, and Credence collapsed bonelessly against the bed. The pleasure slowly started to darken into shame, and once he began breathing normally again he spelled himself clean, tugged his underwear back up, and curled into himself.

What had he done?

He dropped off into a restless sleep.

 

* * *

 

Percival barely waited until the door was securely shut behind him before he started removing his clothes, sending them all to rest on the bench at the end of his bed. He frowned and paused for a moment in guilt, but pushed past it with the next wave of desire that flowed through him.

Coming to stand in front of his full-length mirror, his breath caught. Miles of milky skin that he was aching to touch, and the cock, a bit smaller than Percival's own, but no less perfect. He stared, taking it all in after so many months spent imagining what Credence would look like, aroused and naked in his room... the reality of the moment was somehow more satisfying but also more hollow than he could have anticipated.

But, he reminded himself, it wasn't  _ Credence _ standing naked in Percival's room— it was Percival in Credence's  _ body _ standing naked in his room. 

Wrapping a hand around his length, Percival sighed in pleasure, watching the way his longer hair drifted across his shoulder as his head tipped to the side. How he longed to tangle his fingers in that hair. Stroke through it while he talked to Credence, feel the strands silky and soft flowing through his fingers. Hold him tight, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck. In his fantasies he has Claimed Credence a thousand times, the younger man smiling up at him, problems non-existent, no reasons he should resist just biting in that spot on his neck—the mark that would tie them together… 

He bit his lip and the sight had a jolt of arousal shooting straight to his cock, making him speed up his strokes. He kept the contact gentle, unwilling to do anything to bring pain to this body, even without Credence inhabiting it, but that still seemed to be enough, and he could already feel his orgasm building. 

Releasing his lip, he trailed fingers over it, feeling how soft and plush it was, wishing he were in his body, able to nibble at it until it was spit-slick and swollen. He licked over the bottom lip and sucked in a breath at the brief touch of hot tongue over his fingers. He sucked two fingers into his mouth and moaned at the wet heat surrounding them. Even better than he had imagined.

Lowering his gaze he became riveted by the sight of the head of Credence's cock as his fist moved over it, and he gave in to the temptation to slide his palm over the slick tip, drawing a groan from his lips. The sound made him shiver, and he tucked it away into his memories for later, just as he had for the others. To that, he added the way his nipple pebbled so perfectly when Percival ran his other hand over it, fingers still slightly damp from being in his mouth, thumbing over it before giving it a light pinch. He half stifled a gasp at the sensation, wondering if Credence would be so sensitive, or if it was just the benefit of Percival's being new in this body. 

He rather hoped Credence would react the same way, and studied the darkened eyes staring back at him. Fuck. He wasn't going to last much longer, but he had barely even begun to explore his body.

There was no helping it, though, and Percival again sped up his strokes, chasing after his orgasm. He kept flicking his eyes between the cock in his hand and the eyes gone half-lidded in desire, letting every sound fall from his lips. Soaking them all up.

It took every ounce of willpower he had to keep his eyes open when he finally did come, but the sight of Credence's flushed face glowing with pleasure before him was worth it. Mouth parted and panting in pleasure, Percival couldn’t look away even if he  _ had _ wanted to. 

Most of the cum spurted onto the mirror, which he knew would clean itself by the morning, and he stared in wonder at the slick fluid that had released onto his hand. The force of his orgasm had left him reeling, however, and he stumbled over to his bed, dropping into it and snuggling in to the thick blankets, still fully naked. Too exhausted to bother with magic, he raised his hand to lick it clean of his release just before he drifted into an exhausted sleep, the taste of Credence's cum lingering in his mouth.

 

* * *

 

Percival wasn't sure, later, what woke him up, all he knew was that he was warm and sleepy, surrounded by Alpha. Slowly, the realisation came to him that he was hard again, nearly dripping onto the bed in arousal, and he languidly slid a hand down to stroke at his cock. 

He whined, canting his hips further back and—that was wrong. Why was he on his stomach? Why were his hips up? His hand shouldn't have been able to reach down in such an unobstructed manner. 

But the pressure and pull on his cock felt perfect, and he ignored the confusion trying to settle in. Everything was fine. He was safe in bed, surrounded by familiar Alpha, the closest he had to  _ mate _ , on the verge of coming. 

He pressed back again, and frowned when he was just met with the weight of a blanket. He needed more, he felt so empty, knees spread so wide, but nothing to press back... shit. 

His eyes shot open and his brain screamed at him that he was fucking  _ presenting _ , just seconds before his second orgasm overtook him and he whined. 

Too much. 

Not enough. 

Fuck. He needed to get out. On shaky legs, Percival managed to drag himself out from the bed,  _ his _ bed where he hadn't even thought to change the sheets before sleeping. He threw Credence's pants and shirt back on himself, trying to surround himself with the scent of Omega, then dashed out into the hall. 

When he reached the kitchen he poured a large glass of water, suddenly parched, and chugged half of it down before he felt able to slowly sip. The kitchen still smelled of Alpha, of course, but focusing on consuming the water helped distract him, as well as the fact that it was no longer so concentrated around him. 

He set the glass down when he had drained it, and stood panting for a few moments. Maybe he would just... check in on Credence. Make sure he was ok. 

His head seemed to swim as he scented Alpha, and he spun around in his desire to make his way to the guest room, slamming almost immediately into his own chest. Credence's chest. Credence who was right there, in Percival's body, smelling like Alpha and potential mate... with a whimper, Percival leaned down slightly and kissed Credence.

Clinging desperately, he stepped closer when he felt Credence  _ kiss him back _ . 

There were so many reasons this was a terrible idea, but with Credence finally against him, none of them seemed to matter. 

 

* * *

 

Percival had never really felt his own lips before. As for Credence’s mouth, well, maybe he had a little too much, while touching himself, or rather, Credence’s body. After all, he’d dreamt of them. Many, many a time. He had imagined pressing his cock between them, then imagined tasting Credence’s lips, on a whim. Which was decidedly not like himself, not his usual controlled demeanor. 

But now? With that magic and the urgent and present need and want, he  _ could _ do anything. 

So, naturally his fingers had traveled up to explore that plush mouth. Yet  _ that _ was different. 

A kiss, so soft and lingering, his eyes stayed open, locked on Credence’s eyes, or rather, his own, but behind which lurked the boy. He’d never seen himself from that angle, apparently drowning in lust, mouth agape, and eyes glassy.

He pulled back and caught the hint of color in his cheeks, distracting him from the near weakening scent of Alpha  _ need _ .

“You're blushing.”

“No I'm not.”

“No,  _ I  _ think I know what it looks like on my face, because  _ I _ never do it.”

“What just happened?” Credence’s voice through his mouth was a hushed whisper, without a hint of malice. Not very like his interrogation voice at all, he thought.  

“We just kissed.”

“I know that. But  _ you _ kissed me. Also you smell  _ so good _ , why?”

Percival smirked,

“Must be you’re taking well to being an Alpha. What do you say, shall we stop dancing around this, at least until we change back?” He listed forward again slightly, noting how it was at its core, a very Credence move, even as it could also be called an unconscious luring stance for Omegas, with the head tilted, and how automatically his scent gland became exposed.

Credence’s eyes darkened, and his lips parted,

“Percival… would you let me?”

Percival almost whined at the tone, reverent, cautious, yet hopeful.

“Yes. Mercy’s sake, kiss me again.”

Credence surged forward and brought their lips together, as Percival’s hands latched a hold on his shirt, only just barely noticing at the last second that shirt was untucked. It was his turn to blush. Credence had done exactly the same thing he had. He knew the temptation would have been too strong, curiosity got the better of them both. They didn’t quite stumble on the way to Percival’s bedroom, but only just avoided tripping on the edge of the rug because Credence put a strong hand to the back of his neck and guided him forward to crash into his chest. That close, as they were with their bodies flush together, Percival could feel how hard Credence was, after all, it  _ was _ him, his Alpha cock heavy and thick in his trousers, suddenly making his own mouth water.

“Can I… touch you?”

“Please!”

Percival slipped a hand between their bodies and grazed his fingers over the bulge, it was a most bizarre sensation, touching himself but not being aware of it like usual, and the way he sounded, oh, Credence’s strangled gasp came out so strange on his voice. He’d never paid attention to the noises he made when jerking off, until that day. He had climaxed after a far too quick exploration and listened to every little whimper and moan on Credence’s voice, locked them all away, never having expected something like that to happen.

“M-mister Graves, please, can I get rid of our clothing?”

“Shh-hh not to worry, I’ll get it.”

Percival could manage a clothing vanishing spell with his eyes blindfolded and his hands tied, but luckily that wasn’t necessary. In a heartbeat, they were both naked, and falling onto the bed, limbs tangled and lips still frantically seeking each other out. He tried to ignore his own body, the scars and grey hair he knew all too well, but Credence wasn’t stopping the kiss for anything else. He ran his hands down the length of his body, freezing right above Percival’s cock, gaping for a good long moment.

“See something you like?”

“I, uh, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted something so badly, but I can’t…”

Percival smiled and boldly moved to nudge him back, straddling his waist with Credence’s slender form, somehow easily adapting to it now, like that, with the boy half distracted by the sight of Percival’s own complete nudity. Apparently, when they’d been apart, the boy hadn’t looked much beyond what lay below his belt.

“So you’ll fuck me then, and when we’ve changed back, we can try it again?”

Credence blinked up at him, dazed, and then nodded, slack jawed.

“Please. It’s all too much. I think I might…” He broke off.

“What’s wrong?”

Credence’s voice dropped to a hushed whisper once more,

“I touched myself, but I just meant to undress enough to sleep, to not be too warm under the blankets- I just defiled your body and cleaned the evidence with magic… I’m sorry.”

Percival bit back a laugh,

“Why are you sorry? I did the same thing. You’re beautiful when you come, did you know? I stood in front of a mirror and kept my eyes open as long as I could.” He hated mirrors. That was the worst of it, but Credence, the poor thing, probably didn’t quite understand why.

The statement only made him blush even harder, and Percival decided, as long as Credence was the cause of such a thing, he didn’t mind the look of it on his own face. He leaned down to kiss Credence once more, revelling in the strangeness, the new sensations, and felt tentative hands trail up his sides before reaching back and down to cup his ass, squeezing gently, while one hand in particular moved to graze past his entrance.

“Oh. You’re wet.” Credence mumbled against Percival’s lips, and he smiled,

“Of course. I want you to touch me.”

“But… outside a heat… that doesn’t usually happen to me.”

“Did you knot when you came earlier?”

Credence blinked, and then swallowed before shaking his head firmly,

“No sir.”

“Stop that. We now know each other intimately, in a fashion, there’s no point in this… continued formality. I would love for you to fuck me, when you’re ready.”

“Don’t you want to uh, lead the way?” Credence fairly squeaked, and Percival winced. He never wanted to hear  _ that _ tone in his voice again.

“What would you like me to do?”

“I thought… you were going to fuck me?”

Percival grinned, and put a hand to his cock again, watching Credence’s delightful reactions, eyes fluttering shut, jaw dropping,

“No. You’re going to fuck me. I can stay here, or you can get on top. It’s more traditional that way.”

“I want you here. Like this.”

Percival didn’t know why the Omegan nature inside him sang at that, but it was decided, and he couldn’t help beaming. Credence smiled right back, and the expression wasn’t unfamiliar, but Mercy, he’d not seen himself look so happy in a very, very long time.

He braced his hands flat on his chest, and then leaned back on his heels, grinding against the Alpha’s cock with the copious slick between his legs.

“Oh… that’s nice. Do it again, please?”

Percival did his best, rolling his hips back down, and thrusting up, noting how the friction or maybe just the  _ feel _ of a hard cock beneath him was enough to make his own Omegan cock grow harder. Every inch of Credence’s body was so beautiful, from his scarred palms to his pale limbs, and his pink lips. When Percival bent over to kiss Credence again, his long hair fell out from where he’d tucked it behind his ears, a dark curtain hiding their faces from the world.

“I wish... “

Credence broke off on a moan, his hands tightening over Percival’s body, and he could feel the strong thighs under him flexing, as his cock jumped, grazing right against his hole.

“Fuck. I’m going to let you in now, okay?”

Not like it would hurt _ him, _ that was.

Credence nodded, more than a little jerkily, frantic, but in control, it seemed. Remarkable for an Omega suddenly thrust into the body of an Alpha, Percival noted to himself. He sat up just enough, and reached back to line up his cock before sliding down, slow and easy, careful with the body that didn’t belong to him.

Percival’s perfect calm façade shattered approximately five seconds later, and he collapsed, almost melting as Credence’s body accepted his cock completely, it was a perfect fit. Their hips were pressed flush together, and Credence’s strangled moan echoed his own shuddering gasp, fingers scraping over his own chest, probably giving him a handful of new scars from his blunt nails.

“Fuck.”

“God, it’s so  _ tight _ , hot, wet… it’s magnificent.”

Of course. An Omega, not to mention an unbonded and still somewhat brand new to the world of magic and well, everything, wouldn’t have a clue what  _ that  _ was like. Percival couldn’t help the stirring of pride along with a pang of sympathy in his chest at the fact that Credence hadn’t blown his load instantly upon becoming fully seated, as he remembered faintly that he  _ had _ with his first rut partner, so many years back.

Beta’s were perfect in that regard too, they could do whatever they wanted, so when they chose an Alpha or Omega to assist, the partner considered themselves lucky.

But Percival didn’t want to think about that, him, right now, he was sitting astride  _ himself, _ as Credence, and currently listening to the sounds of Credence reacting to him, as well as begging, pleading for him to “Please god, move, Mister Graves.”

“Percival,” he managed out through gritted teeth, as he did just that, helped minutely by the strong hands braced on his hips, and with a steady rocking motion, up and down, he managed to help himself too, his cock now bobbing against his stomach, pink and dripping at the head, leaking clear fluid onto Credence’s chest.

“Sorry, Percival. Please, fuck me.”

Oh.

Cursing from his mouth? Normal. Said in a tone unbefitting a Director of Magical Security by Credence as an Alpha? Too arousing for words.

“Yes  _ sir _ .”

Percival put his back into it, quite literally, and started to ride Credence properly, while occasionally leaning down to kiss him, though it was more like shared heavy breathing, as neither of them held the focus to keep their mouths shut and concentrate on the kiss itself, when their bodies continued to meet in such a unique manner.

Credence started to whimper after about three minutes of it, and Percival instantly lost his focus, reaching down to touch himself, trying desperately to finish first, to ensure it felt the best for the Alpha. His Alpha. Himself. Credence in his body.

He wasn’t thinking, he wasn’t in his right mind, after all.

Credence cried out with his voice, and reached up to crush him close for a kiss, a strong grip at the back of his neck, almost on the verge of scruffing him, as his cock pulsed inside him, forcing Percival over the edge, past the limits of his attempts to jerk himself off. Instead, he let go, and splayed his hands atop his chest, and just shivered through his climax, spilling untouched onto Credence’s skin.

“Percival… does it always feel like this?”

He had collapsed, and was lying prone over Credence, utterly spent beyond reason, and he could dimly feel the combination of slick and Alpha come slowly dripping out of him, yet he had no desire to move. 

“I don’t know.”

It didn’t bear thinking about, what he’d gone through while being held prisoner, but it was why most mirrors in the apartment had remained covered, and the sight of his own naked body moments ago  _ should _ have made him ill.

Credence, however, wasn’t using and abusing his form. He was simply trying to do the best he could with it. He was respectful, kind, and so very gentle it made Percival’s chest ache and his eyes sting. They were  _ even _ now.

He blinked, and his vision blurred from his tears.

“Thank you.”

Percival was nestled against his own chest, trying to bury his face against the curve of his neck, because of course, nowhere else was meant to be more comforting. Credence’s hands were loose, flat over his back, and rubbing soothing circles over his skin.

“For what?”

“Indulging me.”

Percival licked his lips,

“I mean, I wanted it too.”

“Well, okay. Good. I hope it felt like that, because it’s you. It’s always been you. I  _ like _ you. I have for so long.”

“Please don’t… you don’t have to say that.”

“Percival… I think you _ know _ . I’ve had a crush on you forever. This was just, the inevitable solving of a sort of problem. How to go about doing  _ something _ .”

He hummed a little, and Credence answered by tightening his arms, a naked version of a hug, a firm embrace. Percival had to admit to himself that he felt the same, even if he couldn’t put it to words as eloquently. The quiet and shy creature he’d known before his world fell apart was more than a miracle. Credence had always been enchanting, lovely, too unspeakably alluring for words, before even becoming aware of his power. Why, no wonder he’d turned out to be a late presenting Omega.  _ No wonder  _ Percival had been drawn to him. He still was very much, and somehow he suspected, always would be.

“You’re so quiet. I’ve made you filthy.”

“Mmm, yes. We should fix that.” Instead, he snuggled closer, wondering if the movement he felt was Credence smiling or frowning.

“Are you hungry?”

Credence put the thought to words about three seconds before his stomach grumbled, and Percival sighed. 

“I forgot to have lunch, or dinner... Again. Sorry.”

“Oh. So it  _ is _ you. Not me.”

“I suspect we could both use a snack, after that. A drink too. Don’t want your body getting dehydrated now, do we?”

Credence blinked,

“Right, yeah.”

Percival snapped his fingers and magically cleaned them both, ignoring Credence’s gasp, before rolling away, off his body, and finding his legs a bit shaky as he tried to stand. A warm hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he looked back to find Credence watching him.

“Why are you crying?”

Percival was instantly horrified, so he remained frozen, not even daring to reach up to wipe the tears that he’d forgotten about away.

“I mean… I’m always crying myself, when I’m alone, so maybe it’s just a thing of mine… but I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Credence looked down at Percival’s body, appearing on the verge of wincing, for even soft, his cock was still rather intimidating, resting between his thighs.

“Uh, no. You didn’t. I think I just got a little overwhelmed, that’s all.” 

Lies didn’t sound nearly as convincing in Credence’s voice.

“Percival… please, don’t do this, don’t shut me out, after we just…”

Another blush, and he cut himself off. The boy who hadn’t ever sworn in his life and used the word ‘ _ fuck _ ’ in the middle of their coupling was  _ now _ shy in front of Percival?

“You can say it, my boy.”

His usual turn of phrase sounded so odd in Credence’s voice, but the resulting blush was the same predictable outcome, with a ducking of his head, making Percival appear like some shy foreign diplomat.

“Had sexual congress.”

“Yes. That.”

“Will you kiss me again?”

Without meaning to, Percival rather hoped it would change them back, now that they’d done about the worst thing they could do to each other. When he leaned over and down and pressed his lips to Credence’s, squeezing his eyes shut, he made a meager attempt at praying.

Nothing happened.

He sighed, and summoned a robe for them both, before stepping into his hilariously improperly fitting houseshoes, and shuffling out to the kitchen, starting up the kettle and putting some eggs on the stove. He spared his own toaster a glance, and then flicked his fingers at it, inserting two pieces of white bread to begin warming.

Credence followed, barefoot, and haphazardly tying the robe in a perfect bow, though not managing to cover much of his bare chest.

“Percival, how long do you think this curse will last?”

“I have no idea. I’ve never experienced anything of the like. It’s very odd.” Very odd indeed. The scent of his Alpha nature was now soothing, and calming, since they’d sated the ache of need and desire so thoroughly. He didn’t object when Credence came over to hug him from behind, resting his chin on Percival’s shoulder, with his cheek pressed against his jaw, as Credence’s were much more pronounced, more so than his own and seemingly carved from marble, perhaps in another life.

“It is. But you must admit, now I can tell you how handsome you are, and you can’t ignore me, because it’s your own voice.”

Percival bit back a laugh,

“Do you plan to make a recording of yourself, your self affirmations?”

“Can it be done? ‘Mister Graves, you’re so good looking, you make everyone in the office swoon, with just a swish of your coat.’ ‘Mister Graves, everyone must hold their breath at the sound of a click from your boots.’”

“Stop this... this...  _ character assault _ .”

Credence grinned, 

“No, never. There’s an endless things about you that I admire, Percival.”

Oh.

His eyes threatened to sting with tears again, so he tried to focus on his cooking, plating the eggs that had finished, and then curling his fingers at the toast, before pouring two mugs—strong coffee for him, and tea for Credence. He wasn’t sure how much caffeine the boy was used to.

“I beg of you, write them down, send me a memo. I’ll pass it along to Abernathy, and Goldstein. Maybe the President too.”

Credence let go of him, reluctantly, merely so he could walk over to the table laden with their meal, and took a seat right beside him, before smiling over at him.

“Maybe I will.”

Percival plucked up a piece of the toast, pausing only to butter it swiftly, and then took a bite around his own smile.

The flash of light took him by surprise, and the sharp scent of ozone filled his senses, drowning out the contented smell of Alpha, and a low undercurrent hum of the promise of  _ mate _ , and Percival blinked, trying desperately to return to clarity.

He found himself on the ground, flat on his back, his hands empty, and his feet bare against the coldness of the wood floor, and instantly he knew,  _ something _ had happened.


	2. the resolution

“Percival?”

The voice. That voice.

It was Credence’s own, higher pitched, concerned, no longer emanating from his throat.

“Credence? Are you alright?”

He scrambled up from the floor and found himself crawling over to the boy, who was indeed back to himself, blinking over at Percival, dark eyes wide and liquid, his own tears still lingering.

“Are you…?”

Omega.

Concern and worry, strong like a spritz of perfume in his face or a whiff of cologne straight from the bottle, nearly punched him in the gut. There was nothing else for Percival to do, but open his arms, and then Credence immediately moved to fall into them, clinging to him, and nuzzling his face against his neck.

“It’s okay. We’re back. The spell wore off.”

“That’s good. Good.”

He couldn’t help noting a tiny hint of disappointment in the boy’s voice, and Percival licked his lips before reaching up to cup the back of the boy’s head, fingers curling into those long dark silky waves.

“It is.”

He smiled down at Credence, and got a shaky one in return.

“Now we go back to being normal?”

A heavy question, laden with possibilities and fears, Percival suspected. ‘Normal’ for them meant pretending there was nothing between them beyond a shared past tainted by a monster. Not if Percival had anything to say about it.

“We should finish eating, don’t you think? Maybe avoid the bread.”

Credence nodded, and then started to retreat, but Percival got to his feet along with the boy, slowly letting go of him to take his seat once more, and they ate in silence.

It was the closest thing to nervous Percival had been all day, and now, it was as if his entire brain had shut down in favor of continuing to follow the Omegan nature of console, care for, and nurture.

When they finished, the idea of migrating to the couch in favor of the bedroom once more seemed to be the silent agreement, so when they lit upon it, in front of the fireplace still crackling merrily, Percival was surprised when Credence spoke first.

“I still want you. This. Us. I don’t expect you to understand why, even I don’t yet. But I know what I feel.”

The boy sounded as if he was daring Percival to argue.

Instead, he simply pressed his hands together, and smiled warmly over to Credence.

“You don’t see me protesting, ushering you out. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like. All weekend, if you prefer, I have a guest room that’s perhaps a bit dusty, but still perfectly-”

A finger met Percival’s lips, halting his noble speech at once. His eyes nearly crossed trying to focus on Credence’s hand, so he shifted his gaze to slender length of his wrist, and then began to remember what it had been like from his point of view, touching himself, touching Credence as himself, and suddenly, his nostrils flared.

“I want  _ you _ in any way you’ll let me. I don’t  _ want _ to stay in a guest room, Percival. I want you to  _ fuck _ me again.”

Credence stumbled a little over the curse, but the flare of arousal it brought about in Percival seemed to be part of some kind of plan.

He fairly growled, and nipped gently at Credence’s finger, urging him to withdraw it to gasp.

“Is that right, Credence? You aim to seduce me  _ all  _ weekend?”

“Maybe.”

It took little effort to manhandle Credence over into Percival’s lap, and he had about a second to process, to try and think if it had been his original idea or if the boy had somehow read his mind before they were kissing again. It felt good, and right, but just as different, as he realized it was because somehow, it was like their  _ first _ kiss all over again. It  _ was _ their first kiss, as themselves, and Credence’s lips were just as soft and sweet as he’d imagined, yielding to him, allowing his tongue to press deeper, only for the boy to chase him, and bite his lip when he retreated.

“Mister Graves, please, don’t be so gentle with me. I’m not fragile.” Credence panted against him, before grinding down on his lap, and ripping a moan from his throat. 

“Fuck. You can’t just  _ say _ things like that.”

“You know it though, you know I’m stronger than I look.”

His hands instantly landed on the boy’s hips, and held him still,

“Does that mean that you won’t mind if I’m on top again, hmm?”

He leaned down to kiss the side of Credence’s neck and received a whimper for his efforts.

“Please!”

“Glad to hear it, my boy.”

Lifting Credence up was hardly any work, even after a meal, the boy could be called light as a feather, and he wrapped his legs around Percival’s waist, aiding in the steadying of his hold, so that he could walk them both to the bedroom, pausing only occasionally to brace him into a wall, or kiss him so fiercely that their grips were threatened.

“Need you, inside me, right now.”

Credence gasped out and Percival chuckled a bit breathlessly,

“You’re so impatient, was it that much fun before, even though it wasn’t you?”

“It was amazing. I want to be able to feel it as you did.”

When Percival had the boy pinned to his bed, he stopped just for a moment, to stare down at him, hoping he wasn’t appearing too old, or sentimental. But Mercy Lewis, the boy was so lovely it hurt.

Like staring directly at the sun, he dazzled without meaning to, bewitched in a glance, Percival had never stood a chance.

“Percival?”

Credence reached up, cupping a hand to his cheek, and he turned his head to kiss the boy’s palm, before vanishing their robes with a snap, and a grin.

“Yes, my boy?”

Their bodies were flush together once more, skin to skin, and Percival’s knees almost gave out from the uninhibited scent of Credence’s desire, his sheer need. It demanded his attention above all else, so Percival allowed himself to fall to the ground, but gracefully, so that he wouldn’t hurt his knees. 

Before then kissing down from Credence’s neck to his chest, revelling in each little breathy sigh or moan, and then Percival’s mouth was inches from the well of slick, and Credence’s Omegan cock, as pink and pretty as his glistening hole.

“What are you-oh!”

Percival had barely put a closed mouthed kiss to Credence’s bare hip, before then being rewarded with the boy’s back arching, and his ankles crossed over his back. Percival smirked to himself, and then,  _ then _ he dared touch, dipping two fingers into the shiny clear fluid oozing slowly but seemingly endlessly out from the boy’s entrance.

“You smell so sweet, I bet you  _ taste  _ even better.”

Credence answered him with a sharp sound, a squeak and then a slow shudder.

Percival wasted no more time, diving down to suckle and drink from between the boy’s legs like his own irreverent communion, content to kneel in worship for such a being, treasuring every gasp and tremble of muscles under his fingertips, his palms, and his lips.

Percival was barely aware of Credence’s first climax, having become so concentrated in his sacred duty as he was, eager to do as much as he could to ensure that the boy never forgot how much he was adored, even if Percival couldn’t quite put it to words. He only paused when he felt a hand in his hair, fingers curled tight against his scalp, almost painful, his eyes opened. As Percival looked up, past the boy’s cock, which had spent itself on his stomach, smears of white glittering like pearls over his pale skin, to Credence’s bitten red lips, and met his glassy eyed stare.

“Percival! I meant your cock, I want your  _ cock _ inside me. Please.”

“Forgive me… I got a bit… distracted.”

He only realized it upon standing up and towering over the boy, that the instant their lips met, he had forgotten to wipe his face off. Percival was wet from his mouth to his chin with slick, and yet Credence didn’t shy away, kissing him eagerly, hips rutting up against Percival’s aching cock, desperate to be buried inside the tight opening it was designed for.

A litany of praises formed and died on his tongue, and instead, he reached down to line himself up, before thrusting home, and nearly collapsing again atop Credence’s slender shivering form.

“Yes,  _ yes _ , yes,  _ yes _ , oh god.”

Percival reached under Credence’s back and lifted them both up so he could more easily fuck him, halting his mindless babbling. Before he pulled out to slam back inside in one smooth move, aided by the slick still practically gushing out of the Omega.

Dimly he wondered if the magic that had caused them to switch bodies had also somehow brought on the boy’s heat early, and if he was going to be able to knot him, if the boy even  _ wanted _ such a thing. Percival would happily do it, he knew. He’d  _ dreamed _ of such a thing too.

“Percival, Percival, please mark me, claim me, I’m yours.”

The kiss broke only so that Credence could whisper such damning words, and Percival could only put his mouth to the boy’s neck, and breathe hard into his skin, refusing to bite down, to condemn him by committing such an act.

When he came, it was with a low moan and a full body tremor. He could feel Credence sigh through another orgasm of his own, his still hard cock twitching where it was trapped between their bodies.

For a long moment Percival considered staying there, as they were, so close together one could not possibly tell them apart, but Percival remembered the feeling how disgusting and filthy it was to be covered by another body and both of their fluids, surely, so he withdrew from Credence’s welcoming embrace, albeit reluctantly, and charmed them clean, before falling onto his back, and staring pointedly at the ceiling.

It had been the heat of the moment, he didn’t really mean it.

Credence couldn’t possibly love Percival enough to want that.

“Why did you- Percival,  _ look _ at me.”

Commands didn’t work so well without Percival’s Alpha tone to back up the words, but he obeyed anyway, turning to find Credence almost angry.

Percival wasn’t very alarmed, but it was startling to see Credence like that, with flushed cheeks, his hair damp with sweat and mussed from the hasty fucking. He was beautiful in his fury.

“Yes, Credence?”

“You are such a difficult man, Mister Graves. Proud and stubborn to a fault. Why won’t you believe me when I tell you the truth? This wasn’t some fluke. I’m not after your riches. I want your  _ heart _ .”

“I… you can’t want me. I’m old, damaged. I’m half the man I was when we first met.”

Credence frowned, and to his horror, Percival could feel tears threatening to sting his own eyes,  _ again _ .

“You’re wrong. If anyone’s damaged, it’s me. I feel so lost, alone, without my obscurus. It came to me, it comforted me when I needed it most. But at its heart, it was an emblem of selfishness. Without it, I should be better, I should feel free.”

“There's no sin in selfishness.” The words had scarcely left his mouth when he saw Credence smile, a touch mockingly.

“Percival,  _ everything _ is a sin, it seems self preservation is not a proper justification for such sins.”

“Love is not. Love is the greatest gift from god. Would you allow yourself such an indulgence?”

“Perhaps.”

He sighed,

“I don't feel I deserve it.”

“But if I were willing to…”

“I think I'd do almost anything.” Percival finally confessed, shocking them both with his candor.

“Would you want…” Credence broke off, and Percival smiled, reaching over to take the boy’s flailing hand. 

“What is it, my boy?”

“You seemed to enjoy my, I mean your body, when you were on top…”

Percival blushed in earnest, he could feel it starting in his chest and slowly rising to his cheeks.

“Fuck. Credence. You don't have to… it was an occurrence of the situation.”

“Percival. Will you… let me have you? I know I'm not as impressive-” 

Percival kissed him, cutting off the boy’s mantra of self doubt, before smiling against his lips.

“You may have me, any way you choose.”

Credence rolled onto him, bracing on his arm at Percival's side, and gently ground his cock into his thigh. 

“Tell me what to do… to make it good.”

“Just touch me, be gentle. I've never done it before, technically.” He smiled and Credence beamed back, 

“Okay.”

Credence’s other hand slipped down his side and tickled his inner thighs before dropping between Percival’s legs, past his cock and heavy swell of his sack, halting as soon as he felt the heated skin. 

“Should I... ?”

“Maybe if you have any extra slick you could…?” He felt ridiculous, unable to form full sentences while faced with the prospect of letting Credence touch him  _ there _ .

“From me?”

“I’d love that.”

Credence blinked down at him from where he was, looming over Percival and then suddenly let go of him, only to reach behind his back and return to touching him with fingers dripping wet with slick warmth instead. Perhaps it was the scent or the simple fact that Credence was  _ giving _ him something of his own, Percival arched his back and groaned from just one fingertip rubbing over his hole, easily slipping in almost up to the first knuckle.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes, fuck, Credence please, a bit more, touch me here.”

He guided the boy’s other hand to his cock, and Credence whimpered against his mouth,

“Y-yes. Alright.”

Steady strokes over his cock helped him relax enough to allow Credence to press his entire finger inside, gently massaging the skin and carefully adding a second, all the while Percival fought to control his breathing and concentrate on how good he knew it would be for the boy, once he was able to thrust home.

As Percival tried to remain prone on the bed, he could feel Credence shifting over him, not just rutting his cock into his thighs, but darting little kisses here and there, past his lips and down his cheeks, his neck, and then on his chest, before a sharp shock of heat surged through him at the warm wet press of the boy’s tongue over one of his fresher scars. The sensation rapidly lit up his nerves, and quickly spiked his arousal. Two fingers were now curling deep inside him, and Percival found himself moaning at the feel.

“Mister Graves…please, can I fuck you now?”

“Yes, yes, whatever you want.”

Credence exhaled on a groan, and then nodded against Percival’s chest, before pulling away from kissing his skin, to withdraw his fingers and clean them with a snap. He admired the boy’s proficiency at wandless magic, and couldn’t help being more than a little attracted because of it. It was a hard skill to master for someone so young. Young and lovely.

Credence was now once more level with his face, dark locks framing his own, and he smiled, a touch nervous, before Percival felt his cock nudging right against him, warm and wet with his own slick, between his spread thighs.

“Okay?”

“Whenever you’re ready, my boy.”

A slow shuddered sigh, and then Credence was leaning down to kiss him, a pleasant distraction, while he eased himself in, just the tip, and Percival fought to remain calm, relaxed, until he felt one of the boy’s hands touching his own length, stroking him with an almost torturous slowness, mimicking his own movements.

“Credence… you don’t have to be so careful. You won’t break me.”

Credence smiled wider, whether at his own words repeated back to him or for another reason, and then with a steady roll of his hips, was halfway inside Percival before he could draw breath.

“Oh… fuck.”

“How’s that, sir?”

“You’re mocking me.”

“Not entirely. Do you enjoy  _ my _ cock, Percival?”

He laughed aloud, and the movement and vibration did interesting things to the way they were connected,

“A bit, yes. It’s as pleasing as the rest of you.”

“Hold on to me. Let me fuck you properly.”

“Yes,  _ sir _ .”

Credence might have been laughing now, the steady rhythm of his thrusts as he gained an inch at a time enough to make Percival shudder, and he realized that somehow, the boy’s cock was nudging over his prostate, and his eyes closed without his permission.

“Fuck… Credence…”

“Mmm?”

“ _ Harder _ .”

Omegan nature was to obey their Alpha, even if they weren’t bonded, Credence couldn’t help deferring to him, so he did, and the second Percival felt as if he was about to come, he reached up to grasp a hand at the back of the boy’s neck, and dragged him down for a kiss, his cock spurting his release almost up to his neck from the force of his orgasm. Credence hummed and jerked his hips frantically, clinging to him with his arms around Percival’s shoulders, and he buried his face against his neck, 

“Percival… god… I think I love you.”

He could feel the instant when Credence came, as warmth bloomed inside of him, and his cock pulsed and twitched one final time, Percival’s vision whited out, before the boy collapsed over him, trembling and gasping. 

“Credence, I think… we both need some rest, before we talk about this.”

Credence nodded against him, and nuzzled closer, barely slipping out of him, so that Percival had to clean them quickly with a charm, and summon some blankets to cover them from the nightly chill that would set in when their sweat dried.

“Forgive me, Mister Graves.”

Percival felt his heart shatter inside his chest, and he held the boy until he fell asleep before whispering, 

“There’s nothing  _ to _ forgive, my boy.”

 

* * *

 

Morning was awkward. 

Actually, that was putting it mildly. 

It was  _ painful _ .

Credence fell asleep last night with his head on Mister Graves’ chest, held close and safe, feeling happier than he had in years. Unsettled, with what he’d said on accident, because ‘love’ was not a word to throw around lightly, but still happy. 

And the morning had brought around a whole host of anxieties and panic that Credence wasn’t even sure how to begin to handle. He awoke before Mister Graves, curled up next to him just as he’d fallen asleep. The scent of him was almost overwhelming to Credence, meaning  _ safe _ and  _ wanted _ and--Credence didn’t plan to think about the word ‘love’ because it was quite clear last night that Mister Graves did not feel the same way. 

Oh, what did he  _ say _ ? “I think I love you”-- Credence didn’t think, he  _ knew _ . It was a crush he should have rid himself of long ago, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t make himself do it. He couldn’t bear to, especially not now, when he saw Mister Graves like that. When he’d witnessed that Alpha power and confidence fall away to reveal the man underneath. Credence was even farther gone than before, if possible. 

He decided to just relish it, while he could. Mister Graves’ breathing was heavy and slow, an encouragement for Credence to stop hyperventilating and just enjoy the moment. Reminding himself that it’s probably not in Mister Graves’ character to simply throw him out the second that he awoke, Credence closed his eyes and just existed. 

Maybe he drifted off for a moment, because the light was different when he next opened his eyes, bright as day instead of the dim glow of morning. Alarmingly, he didn’t think he was the only one awake that time. 

“Credence?” 

Oh, God help him, Mister Graves’ voice was even more incredible when he just woke up than it was otherwise. Rough and sensual and--that line of thought needed to stop right now. “Good morning,” Credence said softly. 

“Good morning,” Mister Graves said. He sounded quietly happy. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, sir.” Credence closed his eyes again. It was easier, not to have to look.

One gentle hand began combing through Credence’s hair. Credence shivered and snuggled closer, molding himself around Mister Graves. “Stop with the ‘sir’. I think we dealt with that last night.”

So they were still on first-name terms. “All right,” Credence said. 

They were quiet for a moment. It was a good kind of quiet. Still safe. Credence felt a tremor of hope that everything might still be all right.

“It’s nice to wake up with someone else,” Mister Graves said after a while.

“It is,” Credence said. 

Mister Graves paused. “Strange, though.”

Credence could smell the tension and it frightened him. “Oh…”

It was clear that Mister Graves was picking up Credence’s nerves. “Everything is alright,” he said.

“No, it isn’t,” Credence said. He moved, pulling away from Mister Graves, who let him go immediately, didn’t even try to hold him back. “I’m sorry.”

Mister Graves looked at him, inscrutable. “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he said. 

“Isn’t there?” Credence asked, suddenly furious. With himself, with Mister Graves--he didn’t know which. “I said--”

“I know what you said,” Mister Graves said. There was a line between his eyes that made him seem so tired, and even upset Credence wanted to smooth it out, make it better. “You shouldn’t have said it. Not to me.”

With how much that hurt, Mister Graves might as well have slapped him. Credence flinched, “I meant it,” he said. 

Slowly, Mister Graves sat up. He rubbed his face, looking away from Credence. “You don’t know what you’re saying, my boy.”

“Don’t call me that,” Credence said, somehow managing to be sharp even though he wanted to beg for Mister Graves’ forgiveness, plead with his Alpha for another chance. “I’m not ‘yours’ if you don’t want me.”

“That’s not…” With a heavy sigh, Mister Graves amended: “That is exactly what I said, isn’t it?”

Credence slid away and off the bed, standing up even though he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. “It is,” he said stiffly. “I’ll find my clothes and be going, sir.”

Mister Graves looked up at him, a spark of alarm in his eyes. “Wait,” he said, and even though Credence just wanted to run the command stopped him in his tracks. “Credence. At least have some breakfast, would you? Don’t just run off like you’re some illicit…I don’t know.”

“All right,” Credence said, privately thinking that Mister Graves was right about what Credence was to him. And he absolutely hated knowing that, if Mister Graves asked him, he’d go on being that illicit something as long as he possibly could. 

Dressing was a significantly more awkward affair than  _ un _ dressing was, though they didn’t bother with real clothes. Credence couldn’t find his shirt, anyway, so what was the point? Robes and house shoes it was. The whole time, Credence could smell Mister Graves’ embarrassment and shame; it was hard not to believe that it was directed at him. 

No matter how many times Credence tried to assure Mister Graves that the toaster certainly didn’t respond to just one person touching it and it was  _ highly probable  _ that it was just magic and everything would be fine, he refused to use it. “There have been enough magical accidents this week,” he said, in something that approximated the Director-of-Magical-Security voice. Credence shut up and let it go. He didn’t get a say here, anyway. Even if judging what that thing could and couldn’t do was  _ literally  _ his department.

The silence at the table was very nearly deadly. Forks clinked against plates, small nervous sounds as if they were mice eating; Credence tried not to breathe too loudly. He just wanted  _ out _ , caught in a messy web of  _ want  _ and  _ need _ and  _ fear _ and--the word he wasn’t going to think about. 

Finally, Mister Graves really looked at him. “I’m not angry with you, or upset,” he said. 

“Really,” Credence said. 

“Really,” Mister Graves said. He leaned back in his chair, comfortable, confident even when he was clearly worried. Credence hated him a little, right then. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel much the same way.”

It took a moment for that to sink in. “Then why--”

“There are so many better people you could choose, Credence!” Mister Graves said. “Someone kind, someone with time, someone who isn’t--broken--” He stopped, mouth tight, eyes distant. 

“There’s no one better,” Credence said. Without thinking, he reached out and took Mister Graves’ hand, clinging to it like a lifeline. 

“I know plenty of younger people who’d be a hell of a lot better of a match for you,” Mister Graves said, carefully withdrawing his hand from Credence’s. He got to his feet and paced across the kitchen. “Alphas, Betas--hell, even a few Omegas who might be willing, if that’s what you wanted.”

What was he missing here? 

“I don’t want them. I want you.”

Mister Graves’ eyes were dark as he searched Credence’s face. For what, Credence didn’t know, but he waited anyway. “Credence,” he said gently, “I’m over forty. I’d like to think I’m in good shape for a man of my age, but you--you’re barely more than twenty. You’re young, you’re beautiful, and you can do so much better than me. I’m old. I’m not worth your time.”

Credence couldn’t possibly let that stand, not even if Mister Graves was an Alpha.  _ His _ Alpha. He couldn’t just sit here and  _ listen _ to that. 

 

* * *

 

Credence stood up from the table. “You’re not an old man, Mister Graves, but you are stubborn. Infuriatingly so. I meant what I said, I wasn’t exaggerating or mistaken. I  _ love _ you. I love being around you and working with you. I know you may not be able to say the same or feel the same, but I’m determined to help you see that you are  _ worth _ loving.”

Percival got up from the table, trying to gain some distance, from the words, the revelation, by leaning against the kitchen counter, wary that he might have fallen over if not for the strength of the furniture. Credence meanwhile, appeared very adamant, even as his scent changed from nervous to  _ fearless _ . 

“And how do you propose to do such a thing?”

Percival was shaking, trying to hold himself back from doing what was demanded of him, begging forgiveness and falling to his knees to hold up the closest thing to a family crest or ring that would suffice, and that would have to be his houseshoes. Or perhaps some silver cuff links. Could he possibly sneak away to his closet for a moment? Credence might get too suspicious. All his stray thoughts verging on madness were brushed away by Credence’s next words.

“You’re going to lay back, and let me give myself to you.”

“Oh?”

Percival had a moment to process, before Credence quite literally pounced, and was kissing him fiercely against the counter, his entire body pressing against Percival’s own, not grinding into him obscenely, but certainly giving him an idea of what he’d meant by ‘giving himself.’

“I want to have you on the table, but-”

“Say no more.”

Credence guided them, like in some kind of frantic dance, until the edge of the dining table bit into the back of Percival’s thighs, and with a flick of the wrist to clear away their dishes, he was then nudged backwards to lay flat on the wooden surface.

Just wearing what they were, house shoes and robes, meant very little could possibly get in the way of what Credence had in mind. By the time slender hands had opened Percival’s robe so Credence could grasp at his cock  _ he _ was the one gasping for mercy and arching his back, begging for a kiss.

“Steady on there cowboy.”

Credence laughed down at him before actually climbing up to straddle his waist, and Percival noted dimly he’d kept his own robe on, and merely pulling up the hem so he could settle his already slick opening atop Percival’s cock, teasing him but not properly trying to align them yet.

“You’re delightfully wicked, you know that? Where did you learn that?”

Credence shrugged, and then finally bowed down to brush his lips against Percival’s,

“It’s only because you bring out the best, or worst, in me sir.”

He put a hand to the back of Credence’s neck to keep him there, bracing hair, fingers tight in his dark curls and he felt the Omega struggle only a moment before relenting, hips slowly rolling over him, just barely keeping off his cock. There was no way he wasn’t ready now, and Percival was suddenly eager, mind blanking on why that was a bad idea and not his idea of talking it out.

“Fuck me, go on.”

He mumbled against Credence’s lips, and got a smile in return, along with a guiding hand once more helping him slide home in one smooth thrust.

“Fuck!”

“Yes… perfect.”

Percival felt as if he was vibrating apart under the weight of the Omega, and all that was keeping him grounded, and from flying away out the nearest window was the slow press down on his hips, and the gentle kisses he would grant with every up thrust he managed.

The closer he got to coming, the more Percival zeroed in on the arch of Credence’s neck, exposed when he reached a hand up to tuck his hair back to one side, and there it was, the scent gland, the marking point. How easy would it be to just have a little nip? Would that work the same, or better, than an official fucking ring or proposal?

Worth a shot. Once they had both come of course.

“Gonna come… are you good? Close, Percival?”

He put his hands on each of the sides of Credence’s narrow waist, and smiled into the next kiss, jerking upwards, every thrust determined to hit the sweet spot inside the Omega, eager to feel him grinding down again.

“Yes, go ahead, darling, come for me.”

Credence fell apart at those words, even if it hadn’t exactly been a command, and his cock which was still technically hidden behind the folds of the robe, somehow managed to come undone with a swift tug, and Percival’s fingers just barely wrapped around the length of it before wetness slicked his hand. When Credence went limp over him, he could finish himself, lifting the Omega up and down as quick as he needed, before spilling into him with a gasp, turning his head to press a hot kiss into the side of Credence’s neck, before just barely grazing his teeth over the spot right below his ear.

“Mister Graves!”   
“Hmm, yes?”

“We’ve made a mess of your nice dining room table, haven’t we?”

“At least it didn’t break beneath us.”

“Did you… bite me?”

Percival smirked, and kissed over the same spot once more,

“Perhaps.”

“Is that… your version of saying ‘ _ I love you _ ,’ back to me? I know what that place signifies…”

He blinked, and Credence pulled away enough to look down at him, pouting minutely.

“Oh. You do?”

“So? Just say it.”

Percival exhaled a shaky breath, and impossibly felt his cock stirring despite still being contently buried deep inside Credence,

“I… would like you to stay with me. As long as you like. In whatever capacity. Thank Merlin we don’t work in the same department or this would have been a disaster.”

Credence sighed,

“Yes, magical toaster and mindless shenanigans was perfectly safe and normal. I appreciate your invitation Percival. I accept. No guest rooms, remember? Unless we have a fight… even then, I still want to wake up next to you. I really liked that this morning.”

“They say you shouldn’t go to bed angry. I’ll do my best.” Percival put his hand to Credence’s face, cupping his cheek, before dropping his thumb to rub it over his bottom lip, a touch swollen from their frenzied kissing.

“Should we go get cleaned up, and dressed?”

“Nah. Too much work to get you back out of your clothes in case I want to fuck you again. Just a shower, I think.”

Percival groaned, but he was smiling the whole time, 

“I’ve created a monster.”

 

* * *

 

Monday morning at MACUSA was a perfectly ordinary day, except for the fact that the Director of Magical Security and an unnoticeable clerk from the Misuse of No-Maj Artifacts Office arrived at work as a newly bonded pair. 

Percival had gone in much earlier, since the job of the Director started much earlier than that of a junior clerk. Credence kept his head down upon arrival, though he was sure that the gossip would be all over the building before long. He had the toaster with him; carrying it carefully under one arm, he headed down toward the office. On the way, he heard a conversation:

“I just don’t understand why my fine was paid!” a man was saying desperately. 

“Neither do we,” the processing officer said. “Sign here, please.”

“And an anonymous donation has gone toward making magical toasters a reality! I don’t understand that either!”

The processing officer looked up with interest. “Well, that I understand! I just about live on toast. Can I make a donation, too?”

Credence couldn’t help a laugh as he stepped into the elevator. 

He got to the office with no further incident, dropping the toaster on his desk. It was an automatic toasting charm, after all; and after some serious investigation once they’d both tired themselves out, Credence and Percival had discovered the charm which caused the switch. It was a golden, heart-shaped locket, something definitely not original to the toaster. That was in a small evidence bag, which Credence was going to file this morning without any ado. No one needed to know about what happened this weekend. 

Around ten o’clock, Queenie came around as usual with the coffee. Credence himself didn’t partake, usually; he preferred not to be full of nervous energy. He’d never had coffee in all his years in the church and wasn’t about to start now. There were just some vices that were beyond the pale--though, given how Percival had dealt with all his other vices, it probably wouldn’t be long before Credence was drinking coffee too.

“Hi, honey,” Queenie said, loitering by Credence’s desk after she was done passing coffee around. “How was your weekend?”

“Oh, fine,” Credence said airily, thinking very hard about washing dishes. “Boring.”

Queenie leaned over the desk, eyes sparkling. “You know, when people think that hard about normal things, they’re usually trying to hide something.”

“I’m not trying to hide anything,” Credence said. He looked down at the locket, which was particularly difficult to file a report for when he didn’t want to leave specific details. 

“Pull up your collar,” Queenie said. “You’ve got a bite.”

Credence felt himself turn blazing red. He yanked at his collar ineffectually. “Queenie!”

She laughed. “Nothing wrong with that. I’m very happy for you! Oh--and Credence, when you’re done with that locket, I think I might like it back.”

It took a moment for the implications of that to sink in, but when they did Credence wasn’t sure whether to yell or burst into laughter. “Queenie! You didn’t!”

“You can never prove I did a thing,” she said smugly.

“I wouldn’t try,” Credence said sincerely. “I feel like I should say thank you.”

Queenie smiled. “Aw, no thanks needed. Just be happy with him, okay?”

The door of the Artifact Office swung open and Percival strode in. Credence looked up eagerly, smiling at his Alpha. “Mister Graves!”

“Mister Barebone,” Percival said, with just the hint of an affectionate smile. He came over to the desk and put a hand on Credence’s shoulder. “Having any luck with the locket?”

Credence shot Queenie a pointed look. “I think I found a lead on the case.”

“Oh, Merlin’s Beard,” Percival muttered. “I’d discipline you, Goldstein, but that would require me to admit to a lot of things I’m not admitting to inside this building.”

Queenie laughed. “Besides, Mister Graves,” she said, “I can sure hear that you’re happy with how it all turned out!”

Credence looked up at Percival to find the older man looking down at him. “I think we both are,” Percival said. And Credence couldn’t help a ridiculous grin. He was. He was really, truly happy.

* * *

**end**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little BTS fun: on August 1, I was complaining that I wanted someone to write some Gradence ABO body-switching for me... and these two fabulous humans wrote 12 thousand words full of heart and smut. Basically in a week. (And they let me help a smidge :3) Thank you, thank you, thank you, friends <3 - t.t.


End file.
